(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing uplink service that provides high-speed data services between a terminal and a base station in a wireless communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When a downlink transmission control protocol (TCP) traffic is transferred through a base station to a terminal in a wireless communication system, the TCP receiver in the terminal sends acknowledge (ACK) for the received data packets to the TCP sender through wireless interface, such that the transmission of one TCP data is completed.
In detail, the terminal receiving the TCP data packets from the base station generates the ACK packet and attempts a wireless access to transmit the uplink traffic, which includes the generated ACK, to the base station. Thereafter, when the uplink access request is successfully received by the base station, the terminal is allocated with resources for the ACK transmission by the base station and transmits the ACK to the base station using the allocated resources.
At this time, in order to transmit the ACK to the base station, the random access attempted by the terminal should perform an access through the users' contention. As a result, a code collision probability increases in proportion to the number of users and the amount of traffic. Further, if the initial wireless access fails, the terminal should attempt an access after a long period of backoff time. This unexpected delay might have a serious effect on TCP session throughput, and lead to deteriorate the wireless network performance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.